Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes. The recording and reproduction of a signal on a magnetic tape are normally conducted by loading a magnetic tape cartridge housing a magnetic tape into a drive, and running the magnetic tape within the drive to bring the surface of the magnetic tape on the magnetic layer side (also referred to hereinafter simply as the “surface of the magnetic tape”) into sliding contact with a magnetic head (also referred to hereinafter simply as a “head”).
The smoothness of the surface of the magnetic tape on the magnetic layer side (also referred to hereinafter as the “smoothness of the magnetic tape”) has tended to increase in recent years (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-43495, paragraph 0003). This is because increasing the smoothness of the magnetic tape makes it possible to reduce the distance between the surface of the magnetic tape and the head during running of the magnetic tape within a drive, thereby making it possible to enhance the electromagnetic characteristics. The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-43495 and English language family members US2012/045664A1, U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,946, and US2016/180875A1 are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.